


Insecure

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, marvel actors - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Insecurities, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: One rainy evening, Tom gets a call from (Y/N)





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what happened I just had to write this because I’ve been kind of sad lately. English is not my native language so forgive me for any mistakes. And I’m too lazy to proofread it so yeah sorry for that too. 
> 
> She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

The rain was pouring outside the windows, and the night was on its way. Tom was sitting in silence in the big living room of his apartment. A cup of tea on his table and a book in his hand. He loved nights like those. Though he was relaxed, something was bothering him.   
He had known (Y/N) for years, and he had always loved her. Her smile had always had the ability to brighten his day in a matter of seconds. Her soft touch made him crave more. Her beautiful, soft hair that he got to braid some times, felt amazing in his hands. But no matter how much he adored her, she always belonged to someone else. A guy from her neighborhood, maybe someone from work? She was always someone else’s. And they never seemed to treat her right. Often they were selfish, and didn’t care for her at all. They didn’t appreciate the gorgeous smile of hers, or her soft touch. They didn’t appreciate her beautiful hair, and most of all: her. They never appreciated her, always took for granted how much she cared. 

Suddenly Tom’s phone rang.   
He got up from the couch, realizing he had been reading the same page over and over. 

“Tom please can you come get me?” he heard (Y/N)’s voice. He got up and pulled a coat over himself and some shoes on.

“Yes of course love. Where-“

“The corner. You know that café?” she said. He could hear her voice was trembling. 

“Yes of course. I’m on my way dearest.” He said and hung up. 

 

\-----------

 

The rain was falling on her face, ruining her makeup more than it was. Well, her tears had ruined the mascara, but now she looked like a complete disaster. At least in her own mind.   
A car parked in front of her. She recognized the man behind the steering wheel. Tom Hiddleston. Her best friend. He hurried out, and pulled her up from the bench. Her clothes were soaked. 

“Oh my dear.” He whispered and shook his coat off. He wrapped it around (Y/N), and she instantly felt better. If it was the warmth or the scent of him, she wasn’t sure, but it helped. 

“I’m s-so sorry T-Tom.” She whispered, looking down. How ashamed she was. She felt pathetic for calling him just because her, well, now ex, had broken up with her, using the words “You’re too insecure about everything.” And she couldn’t even deny. Because she really was insecure about everything. Her smile, her hands, her hair, just, everything. 

“Please don’t be (Y/N). Nothing is your fault.” He said with a smile, making her look up at him. He took her into his arms, hugging her so tightly. She smiled into his warm chest. 

“Whatever he did, he wasn’t worth you. You are so perfect dear. Please don’t feel bad.” He said, pulling back and drying some water from his face. She gave him a smile, and even though it was broken, he adored it. 

“Can we just, can we just stand here for a moment?” she asked. He nodded, smiling, and pulled her back into his arms. 

'I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please give me feedback!


End file.
